


Infatuation vs. Execution

by arochilton



Series: Patient-Therapist Regulations and the Fine Lines in Between [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Frederick being a sneak, Get Frederick Chilton laid 2k14, Incorrect use of security cameras and microphones, M/M, Manipulative Will, Mutual Masturbation, Someone needs to clean the wall in Will's cell now, Unethical Relationships Club, Will being a complete showoff on camera, if Chilton chews on his pen much more he's going to break his teeth, prison!fic, sort of Dark!Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arochilton/pseuds/arochilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every day, Frederick Chilton watches Will Graham via the camera in his cell.<br/>Every day, Will is aware he is being watched.<br/>Knowing the extent of his psychiatrist's infatuation with him, Will decides to take advantage of that knowledge and put on a show for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infatuation vs. Execution

Dr. Frederick Chilton was a needy man.  
  
He had glazed through his younger life with an abundance of porn, toys, and even the occasional prostitute. He found it calming, but not always efficient. Over the years, however, he had started to back off from his fantasies and frequent self-services, hurling his life forward into his necessary duties.  
  
That is, until he met Will Graham.  
  
Ever since the teacher had set foot in his office, Frederick had gone right back to his old habits. It had become a painstaking routine, harboring his thoughts inside the walls of his mind yet trying to grasp onto some way to express them. Finding no better alternative, too often after a long day of work, he would come home only to shuck his slacks in a matter of minutes and get off on the images of Will that floated endlessly through his head.  
  
He felt nasty and sick for his actions, admiring the man the same amount he lusted after him, but he simultaneously loved and reveled in it. It was as though he was a hormonal teenager suffering through an incessant crush, sweating out his frequent boners and coming in a rush of hot need. On the sporadic days that Will came to the hospital to interrogate Gideon, Frederick was a certified mess, gelling his hair too excessively and fastening his tie too tightly around his neck as butterflies danced nervous waltzes in his stomach.  
  
 _Will Graham_. He had heard a fellow psychiatrist mutter the name in a tone of awe, but it wasn't until Frederick met the man that he understood how special he was. In addition to his brilliant mind, young Will Graham also possessed no small amount of beautiful features. Frederick longed to nuzzle his nose against Will's beard while caressing his dark curls with deft fingers. He couldn't stop thinking about kissing those soft pink lips, encasing both men in a beautiful unison of proximity with a soft flick of tongue. And oh, how he wished he could wrap his hand around the man's cock, stroking him hard, tracing his tongue ever so lightly along his length.  
  
Because if there was one thing Frederick Chilton was a self-confessed expert at, it was sucking cock.  
  
And now the man was in his very hospital, under Frederick's exclusive care. His imagination wasn't his only friend now, thanks to the help of security cameras. A new favorite pastime was kicking back with his feet on his desk, sprawled out like a slut as he sipped a glass of whiskey and worked himself through his trousers, all the while watching Will on his monitor. The inmate didn't do much; he mostly just laid on his cot, thinking, probably plotting his so-called reckoning. Chills crept up Frederick's spine at the idea that he could sneak into the man's cell at any moment and do whatever he pleased to him.  
  
And then there were the therapy sessions.  
  
Frederick had the distinct feeling that Will could read his mind. He pinned the inkling on the man's empathy, both relishing in and cringing at the thought of Will knowing precisely what was running through the psychiatrist's head. Neither of them spoke of it, but Frederick was sure that wouldn't stay the case for long.  
  
One lazy afternoon, Frederick was sorting through files, chewing on his pen, as was habit. Every once in a while he would glance at the monitor, trying to suppress the hot tingling he felt in his belly whenever he looked at Will Graham. He had actual work to complete this afternoon, so he wasn't planning on pleasuring himself to Will's image just yet. Frederick set his papers down on his desk, making small markings on the informational sheet of a patient before resuming his habit of chewing on his pen.  
  
He wasn't really focusing on the steady breathing coming from the headphones he wore to connect him to the microphone in Will's cell. At least, not until he heard a quiet, clear voice, unmistakably speaking to him and him alone.  
  
"I know you're watching."  
  
Frederick snapped to reality with a gasp. The psychiatrist couldn't speak back to the man in the cell, and he felt trapped by his own patient. He quickly looked at his monitor, which displayed Will sitting on the edge of his cot, peering up at the camera with slightly squinted eyes and an expression that implied he was scheming something. His hair wasn't combed and his curls hung around his head messily. Frederick drew in a sharp breath, blood rushing and heart beating faster.  
  
"I wonder what you're doing in that office of yours," Will began, then paused for a second. He rubbed his chin nonchalantly. "Reading files, making appointments, jerking off."  
  
The suggestion was so casual, but it struck a nerve in Frederick. There was no doubt now; Will knew, and now he was putty in the empath's hands. Frederick's stomach lurched as Will gave a knowing smirk at the camera.  
  
"Your cock is probably so hard already, isn't it, Frederick? Do you get off watching all your patients, or is it just me? Either way, you know it's wrong. But you don't care."  
  
Frederick's mouth was dry, the pen cold and metallic between his lips. His dick was pounding, and as much as he tried to repress the urge to adhere to Will's manipulations, he couldn't help it. In an attempt to make himself more comfortable, he slipped off his blazer hastily and folded it atop his desk. Finally unbuttoning his slacks, he slipped a hand into his black briefs, sighing heavily.  
  
"How many times a day do you think about fucking me?" Will's voice floated to Frederick's ears, stirring his blood. The man squirmed in his chair. "How would you do it? Would you drag me into your office and have me bent over your desk so you can slap my ass while you pound into me? Or would you sneak into my cell and test out how sturdy your cheap cots are?" He started bouncing on the bed, making it creak audibly and shake with his weight. Frederick groaned, thrusting up into his hand, eyes fluttering shut, lulled into pleasure by the sound of Will's voice.  
  
More creaking, then light rustling. Frederick looked back at the monitor, watching as Will continued talking. He noticed that the prisoner was shaking slightly, from excitement or lust he couldn't tell. "Is it hot in your office?" Will mused. "Other than the heat that's undoubtedly radiating off you, of course. It's hot in my cell."  
  
Frederick gave a long sigh, barely giving notice to the pen still clamped between his teeth.  
  
"You could sneak in here right now, you know. Relieve some of this heat. Take off this jumpsuit. What kind of lover are you, Frederick? Are you gentle? Would you kiss me first? Or would you go straight for my dick, you needy slut?"  
  
Frederick whined audibly, his cock twitching as he watched Will with full interest. He couldn't dare to believe this was happening, but it was.  
  
"Do you want to see?" Will asked, then laughed softly to himself. "That's a silly question, of course. I know you do. I can practically smell your lust during our therapy sessions. You're a naughty boy, Frederick." The inmate began to strip, freeing himself from the confines of his jumpsuit. Frederick groaned at the sight of Will's erection straining the ugly hospital-issued briefs he wore. Once the man had stepped out of his overalls, he slipped his underwear down, sauntering forward closer to the camera to give Frederick a better view. Grinning manipulatively, Will grasped his dick in his hand, stroking slowly, fingers traveling ever so lightly along his shaft.  
  
"Your mouth would feel so good on me," Will reasoned. "I bet you give great head. You know just how to tease the tip with your tongue, don't you?" The prisoner closed his eyes, obviously imagining Frederick's pink lips enclosing his cock. Will moaned aloud, the sound echoing around his cell as he licked his fingers sensually before going back to touching his dick.  
  
Stroking himself faster, Frederick threw his head back, groaning, sucking on the pen between his teeth, hating how thin and revolting it tasted, longing for it to be replaced with the heavy musk of Will's cock.  
  
Smiling, Will spoke again. "Have you come yet, dear Dr. Chilton? Keep going. I'll talk you through it. I want you to stand up, facing your desk. Pants all the way down." Will laughed, a cold, shrill chuckle. "I hope you keep your door locked."  
  
Frederick obliged immediately, even though Will had no way to know if he was behaving or not. The pen fell from his mouth onto the floor, and he made no effort to pick it up. He let his slacks slip down around his feet, his briefs pooled around his ankles. He couldn't help but smile to himself. Will was obviously feeling a bit of need as well, presumably from being stuck in his cell for so long. He watched with raggedy breaths as Will sucked on his fingers slowly, then released them with a _pop!_ He walked over to the side of his cell, leaning on it with his chest pressed up against the wall. Slowly, the prisoner slipped one, then two, fingers inside himself.  
  
"Fuck, Frederick. You can have me sprawled against the wall as you stand behind, teasing my ass with your leaking cock. That's it, baby, let it slide between my cheeks. Fuck. I can take you, you know. Come on, fuck me!"  
  
Will's voice edged on hysteria as Frederick gripped his desk with one hand, the other fisted around his cock, wanting his hand to be Will's ass, _needing_ it to be Will's ass, tensing his body as he began to thrust into his clenched fist.  
  
"Yes, that's it!" Will yelped, and Frederick nearly came just from the fleeting sound. He looked back at the screen, eyes wide as he surveyed Will, who was gnawing on his bottom lip as he fingered himself.  "Your ego is bigger than your dick, you know. But I can fit both inside my ass."  
  
Frederick was moaning now, the sound echoing loudly in his office. He was near his edge, hips jerking sporadically. A plan was forming in his mind. He couldn't let Will get away with this. He was holding too much power, too much enthusiasm, which was dangerous for any patient to have over his therapist. One day, yes, Frederick would get his revenge, but now all that mattered was release. Seemingly, this was the case for Will too, who was grunting as he clung to the wall with one hand, legs shaking from the stimulations in his body.  
  
Frederick whined as he watched Will come, licking his lips as his patient's semen coated the cell wall and dripped down enticingly. Will stepped back with shaky legs, giving Frederick a better view.  
  
Will's broken, needy gasps and the sight of his creamy cum on the dark wall were enough to send Frederick into some euphoric land, mind rocking in time with the waves of pleasure coursing throughout his body as he came. He fell forward onto his desk, hands reaching forward and knocking his nametag and a tray of papers onto the floor as his arms flailed into nothing. His body shook as he attempted to catch his breath. He hadn't come this hard in years, and he wasn't used to feeling so absolutely spent. He looked back at the screen weakly, completely under Will's command.  
  
Frederick wasn't sure how Will knew he had come, but he obviously did, because the inmate was staring up at the camera, panting slightly and wearing a devilish smirk. "I hope for your sake that you've been recording this little session."  
  
"Bastard," Frederick noted under his breath, but he couldn't deny the extent to which he had enjoyed himself in Will's little manipulative game.  
  
"Have a nice evening, Frederick," Will spoke smoothly, having collected himself, and pulled on his jumpsuit. He gave a wink to the camera, followed by a low bow that made Frederick stifle a chuckle. Finally, Will turned away from the camera and laid himself down on his cot, closing his eyes.  
  
"Damn," was Frederick's reaction as he removed his headphones and closed his laptop, head swimming. Now he knew that Will wouldn't mind a bit of fun. The psychiatrist smiled to himself as he pulled his pants up and sat down, already forming a plan of action.  
  
This would not be the last he saw of a naked, sweaty Will Graham. He would make damn sure of that.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a sequel! And possibly a sequel to said sequel.  
> The Willton emotions never end.


End file.
